A New Beginning
by Enigmaticnemo
Summary: Old and new alliances will be tested between Asgard and Midgard as Jotunhiem's future hangs in the balance.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

"What do you want Fury? I'm busy." I didn't look at the man standing in front of my makeshift desk. I concentrated on the skull in front of me. It was massive and though it appeared humanoid I was certain if enough DNA remained in the bone that it would come back not human. It had a large cranium and three bone ridges that ran from where the hairline would start to the back of the skull. It gave it an almost reptile like look and no human birth condition could cause such features.

"We've been over this, you know what I want." Fury answered leaning on the old worn table making it so that he was eye level with me. I looked up after a moment in irritation but gave in with a frustrated sigh. Putting the skull down on the table I folded my hands in front of me.

"Well as you can see I have plenty of work here so my answer is no." I stared at him defiantly refusing to budge on the issue at hand.

"Work that can easily be picked up by another anthropologist. Earth needs your level of expertise else where." Fury argued.

I snorted leaning back in the metal folding chair I sat on, "Expertise? Really? Is that what you're calling it now?" I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"Yes, Aria, your expertise. I'm looking at your other traits as more of a bonus." Fury said plainly. "I need someone who can accompany a team on a mission to Asgard. That someone needs to be able to handle possible intense situations with a calm head and who can gain the trust of the Asgardians to study their culture. I can't think of anyone more qualified then you. So are you going to get in the helicopter or are you going to spend the rest of the field season trying to secure new grants." My jaw went slack.

"That's low, Fury, really low. You know that I cannot seek support from other institutions. After the New York fiasco no one wants to be tied to research that could prove aliens were here long before Goldie Locks came for a visit." I retorted. Fury shrugged, stood, and walked to the opening of the canvas tent. He turned back to me when he was half way out.

"We leave in fifteen minutes." Fury said before leaving. I sunk my head into my hands and slide them down my face in frustration.

"Damn it!" I whispered to myself.

"Dr. Raynor, please come with me." A red headed woman said holding a large file in her arms. We had just landed on the deck of the SHIELD Helicarrier moments ago and I was still in a defiant mood over the whole situation. I hated being told what to do and I especially loathed being black mailed with grant money. "Here's the mission file for your review." She handed me the large folder that turned out to be heavier then I expected. She was much shorter then me despite her wedge heeled boots and by the gun she wore on her right thigh I guessed this was the infamous or famous (which ever you prefer, really) Black Widow. Her stride was as confident and quick as her words, she didn't waste time waiting for me to gather myself after the 12 hour flight. I grabbed my large duffle bag and had to jog a few steps to catch up with her as I tried to find the specifics of my inclusion on the mission. "Don't worry about reading the file now, the portal is scheduled to open in 10 minutes."

"Wait, are you serious?" I said closing the file and stuffing it into my duffle. She didn't respond. I looked up to see a group of individuals gathered in a bare area of the deck. There were several crates and suitcases gathered around each person.

"Dr. Raynor, I'm glad you could make it." Fury greeted breaking off a conversation with a tall handsome blonde man.

"What's this about a portal opening in 10 minutes?" I asked impatiently.

"It's a portal to space that is going to open up and take us to Asgard in…" Tony Stark looked at his watch for a second before continuing. "8 minutes. Hi, Tony Stark. No offense but when Fury told us he was sending an anthropologist along for the ride I was expecting more Henry Jones and not as much Lara Croft." He offered me his hand with a sly smile.

"None taken, Mr. Stark." I shook his hand briefly. "My apologies I'm just a little behind the curve apparently since I only just now received the mission file." I eyed Fury with suspicion.

"I didn't feel the need to tell you every aspect of the mission until this moment, Aria. You can be very stubborn when you want to be and I really needed you on this. The team will fill you in on the rest when you arrive in Asgard." Fury stated in a final tone.

"Six minutes." Tony piped in.

"So is this the team?" I said looking around the group. Besides Fury and Tony Stark I didn't recognize anyone else.

"Natasha and I wont be going with you but yes this is the team." Fury said moving to join the Black Widow at what I guessed they deemed a safe distance from the rest of us. "The team consists of Tony Stark" He pointed to Tony, " Astrophysicist Dr. Jane Foster" A young brunette woman waved at me, "Physicist Dr. Bruce Banner" A man with curly black hair gave me a timid salute, "Captain Steve Rogers" the blond man offered me his hand to shake, "And Dr Aria Raynor forensic anthropologist and expert on Norse mythology." I waved hello to everyone.

"3 minutes gang." Tony informed us all. Lightening cracked over us in the clear blue sky.

"I think maybe we should all gather a little closer together." Dr. Foster suggested.

"I still think this a seriously bad idea." Dr. Banner worried.

"Just breath Bruce, we are all going to be fine. Thor said this shouldn't make you turn as long as you stay calm." Captain Rogers said calmly. I instantly realized where I had heard the name Banner before, the Hulk! Now I was even more nervous but I did as everyone else did and moved in closer together as another crack of lightening ripped through the sky followed by a loud boom.

"1 minute." Tony said getting giddy. We all looked up to see the sky grow dark in the spot just above our heads then swirl like black liquid being emptied down a drain. I stood in awe of what I was seeing until a bright light shot out of the center of the swirl straight towards us. None of us had time to react as it sucked our stuff and us upwards. I wasn't able to place time or space during the journey. Before I could quite grasp the sensations I was feeling in my body we landed hard. I heard most of the group let out whispered cries of pain as we all smacked into quartz like ground that undulated with colors of the rainbow.

"The first time is always the hardest." A booming deep voice said. I looked up to see a giant man in golden armor standing over me. He stared down at me with piercing golden eyes that seemed to cut straight to my core. I quickly got to my feet and looked around at the rest of the group. The others were slowly getting to their feet but next to me Jane looked pale and nauseas.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked helping her to her feet. She took a moment to steady herself. "Don't look at the ground it will only make your vertigo worse."

"Good idea." She said closing her eyes and taking deep breathes. "Thanks, I think I'm ok now."

"Are you sure?" She nodded so I let her go and took stock of our situation. Everyone else had faired better then Jane. Everyone was staring at the site that lay ahead of us at the end of the rainbow bridge we stood on. Towering in the distance was a golden building that looked like a manmade mountain. The whole landscape was breathtaking from the waters that surrounded us to the green lands we could see and other buildings of gold, white, and silver.

"Welcome to Asgard." The golden man said with a smile. "I am the gate keeper, Heimdal. Prince Thor has sent carriages for you." Heimdal pointed to a spot in front of us that none of us could see at first but then the sound and feeling of thundering hooves could be seen and heard coming towards us. We did not have to wait long for the horse drawn golden carriages to arrive. We packed equipment and luggage in one and stuffed our selves into the other. Our entry into Asgard was taken at a slower pace so that we could see the town. People of fine human features bustled around houses and markets much like the way ancient Romans or Greeks would have. There was no real hurry to the daily commerce. It was a far cry from our modern technology driven lives on earth though technology was obviously present and far superior to our own. Jane and I pointed out various interesting sights as we were driven through the town to which the men smiled at our girlish interest. We finally reached the mountain building after what felt like an hour in the carriage.

"Welcome friends!" A large long hair blonde man shouted walking quickly out of the entrance of the building, which was large white sandstone like gateway.

"Thor!" Jane cried in excitement jumping out of the carriage and running to him. She jumped into his arms and they embraced for several long seconds.

"Jane is Thor's girl." Tony informed me with a smile.

"I got that impression but thanks for the clarification." I said pertly, getting out of the carriage.

"Ooo, smart-ass. I like it." Tony said jumping out of the carriage behind me. Steve chuckled as he walked past us.

"Careful Dr. Raynor, you may end up regretting that fact." Steve laughed starting to unpack the other carriage. Tony followed him and they started a friendly spat that I had a feeling was common.

"Oh no my friends, please the servants will get those for you. They know where to take your belongings. Come I'll show you to your rooms." Thor said beckoning us forward with one hand and holding Jane's with the other. She was glowing she was so happy to be in his presence. I felt a great deal of happiness for her, despite having just met her. She seemed a kind-hearted person and as an anthropologist the human emotions were something that fascinated me. I followed the group through the gateway and into the golden stone hallways of the palace of Asgard as Thor called it. I listened half heartedly as the other members of the group caught up with Thor about their lives since they had last seen each other. I was more interested in the people I saw and the architecture. Everything was covered in gold or was made of white stone. The servants of the castle dressed in neutral toned clothes of light flowing fabrics while Thor stood out in his silver, dark blue, and red armor. Slowly an image of Asgardian palace life was beginning to form but was not solid enough yet to put into words. "Dr. Raynor." I heard Thor call my name but it took me a second to register a response as I examined a potted plant that had orchid like flowers blooming from its branches

"Hmm…oh yes." I said coming to my senses. The group was smiling and silently snickering at my obvious curiosity.

"These will be your chambers Dr. Raynor." Thor said stepping aside so a servant could open the nearly 10 foot tall doors. I moved forward to peer into the room. It was massive with a large bed set on a platform and a fire pit inset into the floor. "Once you have settled in a guard will take you to the prison area where you will be working with my brother Loki." I was half way through the doors when Thor finished his sentence innocently. I stopped and backed up quickly.

"Loki, the war criminal? The alien being who brought the chitauri to earth? The one who wanted to subjugate and rule the human race?" I asked trying to manage my tone into something peaceful.

"Y…yes. Is there something wrong, Dr. Raynor. I was told you were sent to educate Loki on the histories of your realm so he may better understand your peoples as part of his punishment." Thor stated calmly. I looked to the rest of the group who didn't seem shocked by this information.

"I was under the impression I was here to study and cataloge the culture of Asgard for use in better understanding our new alliance." I thought for a second. " Damn it all, Fury, that bastard, tricked me. And right when I was about uncover something of great significance." I said to myself in frustration. I envisioned another anthropologist uncovering the remaining skeleton to the skull I had held in my hands only a day ago. Would they understand the importance or would they dismiss it as disease or mutation?

"I apologize for your situation but I can see to it that you are able to study and…. catalogue Asgardian culture during your time not spent with Loki." Thor compromised.

"It's not your fault. Fury has a nasty habit of manipulating me to do his dirty work by threatening the grants SHIELD issues me for my work. I'll educate your brother the best I can and I appreciate your willingness to allow me to study your culture even if it's not for SHIELD's sake." I said offering my hand to Thor as a deal sealer. He took it enthusiastically.

"It is a deal, Dr. Raynor." He turned to the rest of the group who had started to recline against the walls. "Friends, Bjorn will show you to your chambers. Jane, my sweet, your chambers are this way." Thor took Jane down one hall while the servant Bjorn led the way down another hall.

"Hey don't take it too hard. This will be a good thing in the end." Tony said offering me some encouragement patting me on the shoulder. I nodded and watched as everyone left me to my new digs. I entered and closed to door with my back then slide down the smooth door until I was squatting with my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. Fury was going to pay for this when I got back to earth and I mean seriously pay, momma needs new equipment. I smiled at the thought of brand new toys.


	2. Chapter 2: Living in Asgard

I rolled over on the bed groaning from the beam of sunlight that had crept its way over the sheets making it impossible to continue to sleep. I rubbed my face to wake myself up more before staring at the golden ceiling. It was hard to believe we have arrived in Asgard a month ago today. I slid from the warmth of my bed reluctantly to get ready for another day. I had been allowed to get my bearings in the palace for a day after we arrived before being taken to the prison. It wasn't a difficult task teaching earth's history since SHIELD had sent a collection of books for my review and I used my laptop to display photos and videos. My sessions with Loki had become routine after the first day; I'd spend the morning teaching him about basic history and after an hour break I'd return to teach more detailed events. It helped that he was muzzled during my time with him to keep him from interrupting me. From day one Loki simply sat on his small bed staring at me with vague interest. His cell wasn't huge but compared to the rest of the prison it was luxurious. The walls were made of white stone and a small window made it cozier then the dark stone windowless cells of the rest of the prison. Loki's cell was also separated from the rest of the prison by an empty corridor. It was clear that it was built for special prisoners such as Thor who had carved his name into the wall some time ago judging by the soft worn edges. I had learned from spending time with the palace servants that Thor and Loki were no strangers to prison for various offenses though I was surprised to find that Thor spent more time locked up then his villainous brother. In fact Loki's imprisonment was more of rehabilitation then an outright punishment. He had my visitations as well as an Asgardian mind healer and every two weeks the whole royal family and Thor's friends would spend a few days at a royal retreat. His mother believed it would help Loki to reconnect with his family, though the army of soldiers probably made it difficult. Those days I was free to do as I pleased and I had one more day of work before I got to enjoy that freedom.

I bathed and dressed in a pair of red shorts with black leggings, a white shirt, and low black boots. I had been given Asgardian clothes in the neutral tones of the servants but I had chosen to not wear them. It didn't take long for me to notice that all individuals of importance wore colors of deeper and brighter shades then the common person. I also noticed the great divide between the treatment of the classes, it was medieval. I shared my theories with the rest of the team and besides Jane we had decided to wear our own clothes as a reminder of our purpose and autonomy. Jane occasionally wore Asgardian clothes to please Thor but she was always given shades of pink, which gave her high social status. I fixed my shaggy brown pixie short hair in the mirror then left my room and went straight to Jane's. She and I had grown close during the last month being of the same age and the only girls on the team. I knocked on the door twice.

"Coming." Jane called from behind the door. She appeared a few moments later dressed in a light flowing pink gown and her hair braided in a circle around her head.

"Going Asgardian again today?" I joked.

"I'm spending today with Thor and his parents. I want them to like me. It wouldn't hurt you to wear the clothes they give you now and then." Jane defended.

"No thanks. I thought they adored you?" We headed down the hall towards breakfast.

"They do like me, it's just I don't want to slip up and with Sif always on my case I get nervous." I nodded my understanding. From day one the lady warrior Sif had scrutinized Jane's every move. Sif was always careful to be overly sweet to Jane in Thor's presence but when he left it was like sitting a room with a hungry lioness.

"Don't worry about Sif. You know she's just jealous." It was true Sif was so jealous of Jane's relationship with Thor I expected her to breath green fire at any moment. According to Norse myths Thor and Sif were married or had a romantic relationship. I had yet to confirm any truth behind this though one servant had let it slip that Sif had, had an affair with one of the Odinsons but which one she wouldn't say. I had a sneaking suspicion it had not been Thor but Loki. If Sif was colder about anyone other than Jane it was Loki.

"I know she's jealous but she can also kick my butt so I'd rather not confront her about it." Jane sighed, as we got closer to the dining hall. We could already hear Sif's voice talking harshly with Tony. We snuck in unnoticed.

"No Sif you're not getting it we are trying to make it so people don't fear mutants. They aren't monsters they are people." Tony and Sif were having the same argument they had been having for the past three weeks. During one eventful dinner Bruce and Stark were discussing Stark industries newest employee policy about not discriminating against mutants. Stark was taking steps to make mutants feel more comfortable in the work place from accommodating special physical mutations to mutant support groups. Tony was not always easy to get along with but he had the biggest heart.

"I do not understand how you can not see these abominations as threats." Sif argued for the umpteenth time. She had a real issue with change and disturbances to the status quo. "You say there is a creature who can emit light from his eyes that can destroy anything it touches and yet you allow him to live?"

"Cyclops controls his powers for the greater good. Some fight to protect humanity from all manner of threats. In fact some mutants are breathtaking examples of the capabilities of human development." I interjected feeling my blood heat up at the thought of her suggestion of mass genocide. Sif glared at me disapprovingly and I glared back. Jane took her seat quickly trying to avoid Sif's eyes since Thor had yet to appear. Tony laughed at the tension that was quickly building between Sif and I.

"Actually to add to Dr. Raynor's statement some mutants are also breathtakingly beautiful. For instance I've read some of SHIELD's files on mutants they've observed; one was a woman named Fairy, an insectoid, who had butterfly wings that could lay so flat over her skin they looked like tattoos when not in use. How can you see that as monstrous?" Tony was desperate to convince Sif that mutants were not a threat as Sif held a great deal of sway with several high ranking Asgardians. He feared what I feared, mass fear of mutants among Asgardians. It was bad enough having humans fearing each other.

"It's just not right. You don't see Asgardian's sprouting wings unless through magic, which should be left to us and humans should remain plainly human." Sif said before biting into an apple. That was the basis of her argument; if humans were capable of matching the might of the Asgardian warriors then their status would be diminished and besides Thor that's all Sif cared about; battle, honor, and glory. I ate quickly to keep myself from talking again. Thor entered the room striding cheerfully ending the conversation, with Sif believing herself the victor.

"Good morning my friends." Thor greeted. All of those who had remained quiet during the argument sighed in relief as they greeted Thor. "Are you packed for our trip to the summer cottage tomorrow?" Thor addressed Jane before giving her a kiss on the cheek. I caught Sif's disgusted glare that quickly washed away when Thor looked in her direction.

"Yes, I'm all packed and ready to go." Jane tried to keep her smile genuine. She had gone the last time as well and it took a long venting session and lots of chocolate for her to distress. Thor had spent most of the time with his brother and father leaving Jane with Sif and Frigga, the Queen.

"Tony, Bruce, Steven can I not change your mind in accompanying us to the cottage?" Thor pleaded again for the boys to give up their work for a weekend. I was never invited but it didn't hurt my feelings.

"I wish we could but we were going to try another test run of the teleportation platform tomorrow. We think we may have figured out the equation to not prevent cell rupture during travel." Tony answer taking a sip of his drink thoughtfully. "Don't worry Jane we don't need your help just yet. You can enjoy your weekend." Tony added noticing Jane shift excited to find a way out of going. I finished eating and excused myself to head to the prison for Loki's morning session. Jane caught up to me in the hallway before I could make it far.

"Aria wait!" I stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah of course, what?"

"Come with us this weekend. Thor doesn't invite you because he thinks you don't want to spend anymore time around Loki but I could really use you there. You gotta keep me from going insane." Jane pleaded. I didn't want to go since it was the only time I got to collect information and study Asgard but Jane was my friend.

"Alright." I answered reluctantly. "Make sure it's ok with Heman first but I'll go if you need me." I shook my head as she did a girlish jump but then blushed at her own childishness. She mouthed thank you then rushed back to the dinning hall. I hurried my pace to the prison. I had no time schedule but if I didn't get there early enough my session would over lap with Loki's mental healing session and then I was stuck until the guards came to remove Loki's muzzle. Sigyn was a sweet girl but she asked me more questions then I was comfortable answering. She was so curious about "mortals" that she asked about everything from our daily routines to our anatomy causing me to blush furiously at her none clinical bluntness. It only made it worse when Loki could be heard laughing through the muzzle, his eyes joyously watching the eager puppy paw at me while I tried to politely flee. I reached the cell finally and motioned for a guard to allow me in. They never spoke to me they just stoically opened the door and one always entered the cell with me. My equipment was set up for me already since they kept it secured when not in use.

"Good morning Loki." I greeted the muzzled man sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands clasped. His eyes had found me the moment I walked into the cell. He didn't respond to my greeting, he just sat there staring. I had to admit to myself his eyes were lovely, pale blue like artic ice. I have always been fond of pale eyes probably because I myself had deep chocolate brown eyes. In fact every part of his face not covered by the muzzle was lovely but beauty outside did not denote beauty inside. "Well shall we get started? We left off with the election of Abraham Lincoln as the 16th US president and the cessation of South Carolina from the Union…." I grabbed the appropriate text book and started up the US Civil War file.

The morning went along smoothly but I got so caught in my own lesson that I lost track of time. The American Civil War was one of my favorite subjects. I was enthusiastically explaining the battle of Gettysburg when the cell door opened. Sigyn walked in with her blonde curls bobbing softly, she curtsied low pulling her tan skirt widely to the sides for Loki.

"Good afternoon, Prince Loki." She said softly. "Hello Dr. Raynor. I apologize for my interruption, please continue."

"It's alright I can finish this evening I don't want to push your session back." I said putting my stuff back together for the guards to take.

"If you wish Dr. Raynor." Sigyn said standing by the door watching me sheepishly. I knew a question was coming. "Dr. Raynor, I was curious about the marriage rituals of Midgard. Do your parents choose your husband or are you claimed by a man through battle." I smiled to myself, glad to be asked a simple question.

"It depends on the culture. Our world is filled many different cultures that follow different traditions and rules. In some a marriage is arranged while in others a daughter is married to the man who offers the best economic compensation to her family. In my culture men and women marry for love mostly." I explained inching my way towards the door hoping to get out after one question. I usually didn't mind answering questions like this as an anthropologist but her reactions were never what I expected.

"Your world is very funny. Tell me Dr. Raynor are you married?" I gave a quick laugh.

"No."

"Are you in love with someone you plan to marry?" This is when the conversations started to get uncomfortably personal.

"No."

"Have you ever been in love?" I felt like I was being questioned for a crime. If this was how she talked to Loki his mental state didn't stand much of a chance of healing.

"Yes, I've been in love but it wasn't meant to be and we moved on." I answered her next question knowing she would ask. I made it to the door as the guard with the key to Loki's muzzle entered. I could not for the life of me understand why this guard never came with Sigyn, he always showed up after her. Maybe she asked him to wait so she could speak with me.

"Do Midgardians keep pure until marriage?" Sigyn's face went red at her own question but by her wide eyed expression I could tell this was the question she really wanted to know the answer to.

"In some cultures it's required in others it's not. In mine it's a personal choice." I tried to stay clinical in my response as I stood in the door way with the guard who had been my escort. I watched as Loki's muzzle was removed, he stretched his jaw and messaged his face but still he stared at me. It was the first time I had seen his full face having in the past been able to sneak out long before the guard finished his work. Loki's features were very handsome and if I didn't know he was the one responsible for the New York catastrophe two years ago I would say he had a very sweet and kind face.

"Do you keep pure?" Sigyn's question brought me out of my thoughts. I stared at her wide eyed for a second feeling a subtle heat creep across my cheeks. Loki chuckled, watching me intently. I blushed deeper thinking it would be better to just to leave with Sigyn's question unanswered.

"Oh please do tell. Inquiring minds wish to know." Loki mocked. I glared at him to which he flashed me a breath stopping bright smile. I could see how people fell for his words, his voice was soft and buttery, a voice you could never grow tired of hearing.

"Sigyn, please forgive me but there are some topics even as an anthropologist I don't feel comfortable discussing with strangers." I ignored the chuckling man on the other side of the room.

I was about to make my exit when she said, "Well perhaps over the next few days while Loki is away we can become friends. I have so many questions I want ask you." I felt bad but I was suddenly glad for Jane's wish for me to join her.

"I have plans but perhaps another time. Have a good day Sigyn." I left immediately before she could ask anything else. I wandered the halls to the dinning hall for lunch to find Jane sitting alone eating as she intently combed through a very age worn book.

"Hello." I said taking a plate and filling it with cured meats, cheese, and fruit. Jane looked up from her book then put a book mark on the page she was studying and closed it.

"I'm so glad your going with us this weekend." Jane said cheerfully.

"Thor said it was okay?" I asked sitting down across from her.

"Yes he was actually really excited. I don't know why but he thinks it will be good to have you with us. He also told me to tell you that your evening lesson with Loki has been cancelled for you to pack."

"It wont take me that long to pack I don't have an issue completing my evening session with Loki."

"Don't worry about it, take it as an extra night off." I nodded my agreement continuing to eat. "Oh, so your not surprised when we get there the cottage is large but with all the guards to keep Loki from escaping we have to share a room."

"Okay that's not a big deal." I knew Jane would give me ample privacy when I needed it.

"With Sif." Jane added making me choke on a piece of cheese.

"Brilliant…. I see now why you wanted me to come along." I finished eating. "I guess I should go pack then, I'll see you at dinner." I got up and headed back to my room.

I opened the door to my room to find Brynja an older woman I'd grown fond of. She had plenty of stories to tell and was willing to answer any questions I posed to her. Though unlike Sigyn I knew how to ask them without making a person feel uncomfortable.

"Hello Brynja, how are you today?" I said putting my hand on her little shoulder. She patted my hand then went back to unloading my clothes from a laundry basket. I didn't offer to help anymore knowing how feisty she got if I tried. I'd heard her remark how she was still strong enough to take care of her charges about a dozen times before I let her be.

"Good, good my lady. I was told to help you pack for the trip tomorrow."

"I'm glad to hear it and I can pack myself its no trouble." I said still hating to be cared for.

"Nonsense my lady." Brynja pushed me away from the clothes gently. "I shall pack your prettiest clothes and Prince Thor has new gowns for you to try. Here, try these on for me." Brynja grabbed a pile of clothes in shades of purple and handed them to me. I took the clothes with a reluctant smile and went to the bathroom to change. The change in shade from the first clothes I was presented meant somewhere along the way I'd had a status upgrade but why or how baffled me. Was it because I was the friend of Thor's girlfriend or was there another reason? I slipped into a greek style chiffon lilac gown with golden accents.

"I wish to see you my lady." Brynja called. I walked out of the bathroom to find her waiting. "Oh my lady you are stunning. Change into another gown and bring that one to me to pack."

"Brynja, why are they dressing me in purple now?" I asked plainly. She was one of the oldest servants in the palace and knew so many of the royal family's secrets it was mind blowing. I went back into the bathroom to change into another gown.

"I am not sure my lady. Most likely it is because you have garnered favor with Lady Jane and Prince Loki." Brynja answered as if this was not surprising news. I slipped into a bright purple gown that was made of a cotton material and hung from one shoulder like a curtain. I brought the lilac gown to Brynja.

"Loki? What favor have I earned from him?" I handed her the lilac gown as she examined the one I was wearing.

"No that one will not due, it does not flatter your lovely figure." She clicked her tongue against her teeth in disappointment. "Go try on another." She pushed me back towards the bathroom. "Prince Loki has told Queen Frigga that he enjoys your lessons." I chuckled to myself figuring that he was just saying that to convince people his punishments were straightening him out.

"Well I guess it's good he enjoys my endless ramblings." I slipped into a lavender satin gown that hugged every curve like a second skin and had a slouching neck line. I left the bathroom again to show Brynja.

"He will enjoy more then your lessons if you wear that gown." Brynja giggled causing me to blush fiercly.

"That's a no on this dress then, the last mans attention I want is Loki's." I put my hands on my hips defiantly.

"Don't be so harsh on Prince Loki." Brynja scolded. "I know he has done wrong but there is good in him still. I helped raise him I know there is goodness in his heart."

"I'm sorry, Brynja, I didn't mean to offend you."

"He was such a sweet little boy, always caring for others but then something changed. Prince Loki started to imitate Prince Thor who was a very hard child."

"Hmm" was all I responded. I could see the love Brynja had for her old charge in her eyes. In truth both Thor and Loki had let their social status go to their heads and all others were beneath them. It took Thor being humbled by banishment and meeting Jane to change his mindset. Loki had yet to learn this lesson.

"Change, my lady. Bring that gown to me, I shall pack it in case you wish to wear it." I sauntered back to the bathroom. I slipped out of the gown and into a simple deep purple metallic gown. The only thing that bothered me about this gown was how low the back was cut. I left the bathroom with the lavender gown feeling my stomach clench with apprehension. I handed the lavender gown to Brynja who once again examined me. "It is much like the gowns Lady Sif prefers to wear" She pondered the gown a moment longer. "No, it will not due."

"Good call I can only imagine how Sif will react to see me in a gown she likes." I said with a smile.

"It is true Lady Sif does not share well. Lady Jane is lucky to have a good friend like you to stand by her side." Brynja took the lavender gown from me.

"I'm surprised Sif hasn't given up yet, how long has she pinned over him already?"

"Too long, Lady Sif should have given up on her feelings after her affair with…" Brynja caught herself before revealing the name of the Odinson Sif had been with.

"Loki?" I guessed. Her eyes shot open wide and her jaw went slightly slack. "It was Loki, I knew it."

"You did not get this information from me." She warned.

"What information?" I answered. She leaned in closer to me and I bent to her height to hear her.

"Yes, Lady Sif had a brief affair with Prince Loki a long time ago. Many of us suspected Lady Sif knew Prince Loki was infatuated with her and used him to try to make Prince Thor jealous. Eventually she ended things with Prince Loki and he was devastated even though he told his brother that it was he who ended the affair. I know better because I was the one he cried to the night she broke his poor heart." Brynja's whispered gravely. "She was his first love." She added putting a hand on my arm and squeezing it gently.

"Wow….just wow. I like Sif even less now." I shook my head in disbelief of how low Sif would stoop. Loki was not the only manipulator in the palace and I was beginning to wonder if Sif was worse.

"Come now no more of this talk, show me another gown." She unexpectedly turned me quickly and I cringed as I heard the gasp escape her lips. "My lady, wha….what are these strange markings upon your back."

I turned my back away from her, "They are tattoos nothing more. A mistake I made when I was younger." I nervously joked. Brynja's eyes were wide with a mix of horror and surprise.

"Oh my lady there are healers here who can pull ink from the skin. Would you like me to make arrangements for those markings to be removed?" I could see the pleading in her eyes.

"No, no that wont be necessary. I have grown too attached to them, I can not see myself without them now." I reasoned.

"Very well my lady but you are such a lovely woman and those markings do not flatter you." I shook my head and sighed out a laugh. I knew Brynja was only being honest but it wasn't ink she was seeing on my skin.


	3. Chapter 3: The truth can be strange

I hung out of the carriage window watching the Asgardian country sweep past us. I let the wind run through my outstretched fingers finding amusement in the simple feeling. Jane and Thor rode in the same carriage as Thor's parents and even though it was planned I'd take the remaining seat, Sif beat me to it. No one argued so I was placed with Thor's other friends. Fandral reminded me of a Casanova Robin Hood, he hit on me every five minutes causing me to entertain them with my ever deepening blush. Hogun said nothing but glared at Fandral whenever he started to get out of hand. Volstagg who was now asleep was probably my favorite of the group. He had a good sense of humor even if his tales tended to lean towards the fantastical and obviously far fetched. We were the last carriage in the train of six. Odin and Thor were in the lead carriage and two guards carriages sandwiched the completely enclosed metal carriage carrying a shackled Loki and yet more guards, then came the carriage packed with servants. Besides Loki's carriage each carried tons of luggage on the roof. It looked more like an entire family was moving then spending a few days at some country cottage. Brynja had packed two large suitcases for me alone; one with my items and one with Asgardian clothes. She had made me try on a total of eight dresses the night before and only disapproved three. I continued to watch the countryside feeling myself drift off to sleep.

I felt a hand brush my shoulder gently then it grabbed me a little harder when I didn't respond.

"Dr. Raynor wake up." Volstagg said softly shaking my shoulder slightly. I sat up with a start then looked around through groggy eyes.

"Are we there?" I asked still partially asleep.

"We arrived a few minutes ago, We have to wait for the barrier spell to be cast and for Loki to be secured." Hogun said watching out his window. From my seat I could see through his window as well. Loki had been led from his mobile cage and was standing with four guards. He searched behind him several times as if looking for someone. One of the guards raised his hand. "He is secured we may get out." Hogun swung the small door open and exited followed by Fandral and Volstagg. I had to find my legs as they had fallen asleep from my awkward sleep. I slunk out of the carriage rather unceremoniously with my legs tingling. I looked around at the cottage which was more like a petite version of the Asgardian Palace. I turned to look at the lead carriage but instead I ended up locking eyes with Loki who appeared to have found what he was looking for. Despite the distance between us I swore I could see his eyes squinting as if he was smiling beneath the muzzle. I looked away trying to make it look as if I'd not noticed him at all. Once Odin and those from the first carriage had started towards the cottage Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, and I made our way towards them. The guards with Loki followed behind us. The inside of the cottage was not modest by any means. It was lighter and airier then the palace but still covered in opulence. As we passed into the main sitting room which was as large as a house everyone began to split off to their rooms. Jane waited for me with Sif at her side. The look Sif was giving me could have burned my skin off but I smiled at her sweetly.

"Aria come on I can't wait for you to see our room." Jane said grabbing my hand as soon as I was close. Sif rolled her eyes at us then turned her attention behind me.

"Enjoying the view Loki?" Sif said snidely. I turned to see the guards shove Loki down the hall Odin and Frigga went down. He was glaring daggers at Sif and I honestly couldn't blame him. She just smiled arrogantly at him as he was being dragged away so Jane and I snuck away up a set of stairs leaving Sif alone in the room. We giggled as we rushed down a hall.

"Quick in here." Jane said ducking into a large room. It had a vaulted ceiling and large open gothic style window. "Isn't it awesome. You can see the whole sky from here at night." Jane leaned slightly out one of the windows to peer at the sunny cloudless sky. I noticed three individual sized beds placed around the room. Two were close together and one was set on the far side of the room.

"Quick let's claim those beds." I said feeling like a teenager at camp being forced to bunk with the school bully. Jane grabbed the bed nearest the wall and I took the middle one making it so that I would be a physical barrier between her and Sif.

"I see you two have already settled in." Sif said coldly. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"We figured you'd want the bed closer to the door so if a threat arises you can be the first to react." I answered kindly.

"Do not play games with me mortal, I know tricksters well." Sif warned stepping further into the room.

"Oh I'm sure you do." I said letting the innuendo coat my words. I winked at her to drive it home. Sif's face flashed pink telling me she understood. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Jane asked confusion furrowing her brows.

"Let's just say I don't think Sif will be coming down on us too hard for a little while." I said hoping onto my bed and stretching out with my hands behind my head. Jane laughed and sat on her own bed. A knock came from the door.

"Come in." Jane called.

"Excuse my interruption my ladies but the Allfather wishes to speak with Dr. Raynor. I am to escort you to him immediately." I sat up on my bed quickly then exchanged a surprised confused look with Jane.

"Um, alright." I said standing up slowly. I followed him out into the hall feeling my stomach clench but I shrugged my shoulders at Jane to lighten the situation. She laughed as I left. We wound through the halls until I was brought to a set of tall doors. The guard knocked on the door twice and Odin's voice told him to enter. The guard opened the door then stepped aside for me.

"Ah, here is the good Dr." Odin said gesturing to me before I had even entered the room and saw whom he was talking to. I walked in expecting to see Frigga and/or Thor but instead I was greeted the sight of three large blue men standing around a low table not unlike a coffee table surrounded by couches. The tallest man stood around 8 feet tall, the second was slightly shorter and the last man was only slightly taller then Thor. Two of the men were bald but the third had a full head of shaggy brown hair. They wore blue robes in an Asgardian style. Their red eyes stared at me in shock. I looked around the room quickly to see who else was there, finding Frigga and Thor standing on the other side of the room with unsure expressions.

As the blue men continued to stare at me I felt a lump forming in my throat that burned enough to make my eyes water. I could tell that everyone was waiting for me to speak first but I was finding it difficult to form words.

"I'm sorry." Was all I managed to say before I rushed back down the halls towards my room. I turned a corner and nearly knocked into a girl with blue skin. My jaw fell open as I took in the girl's face. She was lovely with bright red irises and azure skin covered in delicate markings. Her waist length hair was black as night and she stood as tall as me in a peach silk gown.

"Are you well, Dr. Raynor?" I heard a silky voice ask me with genuine concern. I looked to the girl's left to see Loki the concern in his voice mirroring in his eyes.

"I…I'm fine." I said quickly looking back to the young girl.

"This is Cora, daughter of Magni." Loki introduced the girl in a bored tone. I wanted to scream but it got stuck on the lump in my throat. "Her father is the leader of the Jotuns who took sanctuary on your planet after a the great battle of Midgard. " Cora curtsied low. "Are you sure you are well? You look a bit pale." I nodded forcing a smile. Loki didn't look convinced but that's what I get for trying to fool a master.

"Loki and I are going to have tea with our families. Would you care to join us?" Cora asked sweetly, sliding her arm around Loki's. He looked uncomfortable with the contact but didn't pull away.

"No." I was so quick and harsh with my answer that Cora jumped slightly. "Thank you." I added with more restraint. Loki gave me a curious expression. "Excuse me." I pushed between them and past Loki's guards without looking back. I rounded another corner then rushed to the main room then up the stairs.

I pushed into the room to find Jane pulling her hair up into a bun. I went over to my bed and crawled onto it wishing the world would collapse in on itself.

"Aria, are you ok?"

"No." I answered honestly. "Have you ever done something you regret but are too much of a coward to face it." Jane sat on the end of my bed as I rolled over and sat up to put my head on my knees and wrap my hands around the back of my neck.

"No. What's going on?" Her voice was becoming more concerned.

"I have to tell you something and I really hope you'll understand because I'm about face my worst nightmare and I could really use a friend." I lifted my head and took a deep breath.

"Aria, you can tell me anything." Jane soothed even though her voice was becoming panicked. I didn't want to tell her but it was going to come out anyways, might as well be straight from the source.

"I'm not human." I started not looking at Jane's face. "Not fully anyways. My father is a Jotun, a frost giant from Jotunhiem. In 965 CE the king of Jotunhiem invaded earth with an army but was beaten back by the armies of Asgard. After the battle a handful of Jotuns were allowed to remain on earth because they had betrayed their king by giving Odin his battle plans in order to protect earth from being destroyed." I paused to take a deep breath glancing at Jane's face which was wide eyed but less panicked for now. "My father was one of them."

"Your dad is a Jotun." Jane clarified. "Ok so your half alien…." She paused a moment to think about her own words then a smile crept over her face. "Cool." She bounced a little. "I mean come on, I'm an astrophysicist and my boyfriend is an Asgardian prince, you think the idea of my friend being part alien is going to freak me out?"

"No but this might." I slid off the bed and pulled off my yellow shirt then undid my bra but held my hands over the front to keep myself covered. Jane's jaw dropped and she looked away from me. I let my blood begin to fill the veins that flowed into the tattoo like markings on my back. I felt the thin membranes slide over my skin on my back. Lifting the membranes fully off my skin the connecting muscles stretched with a feeling of relief. "Look." Jane looked up cautiously at first but what she saw startled her until she almost fell off the bed.

"Wings! You have wings!" Jane gasped pointing to the four iridescent blue veined wings that I waved slowly through the air.

"Are you scared?" I asked apprehensively.

"No, not scared…just a little surprised. That's amazing. Are those dragonfly wings?" She got off the bed gingerly moving towards my right wings with her hand out stretched to touch the thin membrane. I allowed her to touch the wing and examine it.

"Yes sort of." I folded my wings back and the membrane collapsed against my back. "This isn't a trait I received from my father, Jotuns obviously don't have wings. My mother was a mutant insectoid named Fairy, she had butterfly like wings. She was one of the first X-men members and that's how she met my father. She was stationed in the Artic for a mission and long story short they met, fell in love, and had me and my brothers."

"The same Fairy, Tony was talking about yesterday?" Jane stopped examining my wings and sat back down on the bed. I started to drain the blood from my wings so they would again lay flat then hooked my bra together and put my shirt back on.

"The very same."

"You're Torin and Lenhard's sister." Jane's smile faded.

"Yes." I slunk down on the bed slowly. "What did they tell you?"

"Nothing just that you disappeared from their village 12 years ago and they miss you." Jane said sitting on the bed next to me. It was clear she wasn't telling me everything.

"They didn't tell you why I left?"

"Torin did say you were upset with the village council and your dad because they had arranged for your dad to marry Cora's mom after your mom had passed away."

"Did Torin tell you the council arranged the marriage only six months after my mom's death." Jane's face had gone slightly pale.

"That's horrible. Why did your dad agree to the marriage?"

"The will of the council is law." I said in a low mocking voice. "Truth be told though, I didn't leave because of the marriage. I didn't like it and I still don't but it wasn't enough to make me walk away from everything I ever knew. Shortly after my mom died the council ended our ties with the outside world and refused to allow me to continue my human education. That is why I left. I couldn't live in a world where knowledge is seen as a bad thing." She nodded her head with painful understanding. "How long have they been here?"

"Thor said they arrived three months ago and they have been living here since. It's one of the reasons for these trips. Odin is trying to convince Magni to betroth your sister Cora to Loki." She cringed as if this information was a bat smacking me in the face.

"Cora isn't my sister." I said more coldly then I meant. "I mean she's my step-sister. Her mother is the woman my father was forced to marry. Last time I saw her she was just a little kid."

"Wow….this is kind of twisted." Jane thought aloud.

"I have a feeling it's going to get even more twisted. I wonder if my father has told them about me? I kind of take the term freak to a whole new level." Now I was starting to panic. "I saw them all and I just ran." Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Breath." She put her hands up as if the mere action would stop my head from reeling out of control. "Listen I have to go have tea with the two families. Come with me."

I took a deep breath wiping the tears from my eyes. "Better to rip the band aid off fast then slow, I guess."

Jane stopped in front of door with me hanging back behind her. We could hear the voices on the other side talking softly. She looked at me with a reassuring smile then opened the doors.

"There you are Jane." Frigga said as Jane walked into the room. "We have been waiting for you." Frigga stood to beckon Jane into the room while I hesitated in the hall out of sight.

"Come on." Jane said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the room. My dad stood cautiously. "I hope no one minds, I brought Aria for tea." Jane continued to drag me further into the room.

"Aria." Cora repeated my name in surprise. "The Aria?" She looked to my dad for confirmation but he patted the air to hush her.

"When we heard a Dr. Raynor was in Asgard we were expecting your grandmother. I was shocked to see you instead." My dad explained carefully sadness painting his features.

"I see." I nodded feeling a spark of anger, "Well I'm sorry to have disappointed you." A hint of hurt sarcasm in my voice that was not missed by my dad.

"The last time I saw that look in your eyes you were standing on a snow drift just outside our borders." My dad's voice was soft and sullen as he recounted the day I walked out his life. He walked towards me, closing the distance between us in only a few steps. "Your long hair was blowing in your face." He reached a hand out to touch my short hair but I backed away without thinking a twinge of regret shooting through me. He pulled his hand back slowly. "You just stood there staring at me….daring me to call you home."

"Why didn't you?" I asked the lump returning to my throat but I swallowed it down again. I looked to the others in the room to find them all staring at us with various expressions from sadness to confusion.

"I could not call you home. " His voice grew deep. "You defied the will of the council and disobeyed my express command as your leader and father." A faint smile crept over my dad's denim blue features. "Watching you walk away was the most painful and proudest moments I have had as a father, but I knew I had to let you go." I was about to speak when he grabbed me into a bone crushing hug. I didn't resist, hugging him back just as hard. "I'm not disappointed, my Aria."

"I've missed you Dad, but when did you become so mushy?" I whispered before kissing his cheek, making him chuckle softly. He released me slowly.

"Cora come meet your sister." He said softly. She reluctantly left her seat between Frigga and Loki.

She stood in front of me timidly, "It is a pleasure to meet you." Cora said in a soft voice looking at her feet.

"It's nice to see you again Cora. You probably don't remember me but I used to babysit you when you were little." I smiled at her but she didn't return it. This situation was probably difficult for her but perhaps in time she'd come around. My dad patted our shoulders happily.

"Our turn." Lenhard said dashing over to us followed closely by Torin. Lenhard grabbed me into a hug that lifted me off the ground causing me to giggle. Once he put me down Torin took over the hug but more gently then my dad and older brother.

"Dr. Raynor please come sit, tea will be served soon." Frigga invited gently. Cora rushed back her seat next to Loki who looked lost in thought. I chose to sit beside my dad, knowing that even though I'd been forgiven there was plenty of healing still left to do and I had a lot to prove.


	4. Chapter 4: In the night

I wanted to add a brief statement to this chapter before continuing onto the next. I hope everyone is enjoying reading my story. I write for fun only and while I try to keep the characters true to their nature I must bend them slightly to fit my story. I love reading peoples reviews and I would love some insights. Tell me what you think and it will help me make this a more interesting story. Thank you and please enjoy.

Patterns danced across the floor in a subtle rainbow of colors. My wings swayed in the light of the setting sun. The warmth and coolness of the evening air fanned against my skin quieting my racing mind. The reunion between my family and I had been better then I could have ever expected yet something was eating at me. I'd spent the rest of the afternoon with my dad catching up on missed time and the reason behind their presence here. I still felt a shiver of queasiness as I thought about all the Jotun's I'd grown up with being ambushed out of the blue by an unknown army only a year ago. We'd always lived in fear of being fully exposed to the world. Small groups of humans could be reasoned with to understand we posed no threat but fear is a terrible disease that spreads quickly in larger populations. Without the protection of the mutant alliances we had enjoyed before the council's decision the village was a laughably easy target. The reason behind the attack is still unknown but I could only imagine what horrors would have befallen my people if not for the assistance of Asgard. After the initial attack my dad managed to send word to Odin who brought the surviving Jotuns to Asgard and gave them sanctuary. The others were living in a small village on the outer rim of Asgard. The only reason my family was living here was to effectuate a romantic relationship between Loki and Cora. My dad hoped an alliance born out of marriage would secure the future of our people and perhaps act as a catalyst for peace between Asgard and Jotunhiem. Now I was sitting alone in the bedroom Jane, Sif, and I were sharing waiting for dinner to be called. I'd already changed into a fuchsia gown that both covered my markings and allowed me to move my wings freely. A sigh escaped my lips as the light faded, the colors no longer swirling across the floor.

"I have heard of creatures like you, but I never imagined I would see one in Asgard." Loki said in a smooth melodic tone. The sound of his voice startled me out of my thoughts making me jump slightly. He leaned casually against the door frame with a playful smile. I hadn't thought to close the door as I had come to find out my dad had already informed everyone about my "gift". He was so proud of his half Jotun, half mutant children that he told anyone who would listen what we could do.

"I'm not a creature." I responded in a hurt tone, hiding my wings. Loki's smile grew wider before he sauntered towards me.

"Please do not misunderstand me, Lady Aria, I mean no disrespect." Loki stopped just feet from me. "May I?" He gestured to the empty air where a wing had been. His eyes were innocent as they looked into mine but I knew to be weary of his deceptions. "I promise I will not hurt you, my lady." His voice was gentle and reassuring as he gestured once more. I hesitated for a moment longer before raising my wings cautiously watching Loki's every move. He approached me gracefully keeping his hands in sight the whole time. His finger tips barely touched the thin wing at first but then he allowed himself to touch it fully with surprising gentleness. I could feel his fingers outline the blue veins and the iridescent membranes. As his fingers moved closer towards my body the burning in my cheeks started to flush down my neck.

"That's close enough." I joked shyly, pulling away from his touch quickly. Loki grinned at me not missing the redness that was tinting my pale olive skin.

"Your wings are very delicate." Loki brushed the back of his forefinger across the blush on my cheek. I jumped away from him, my mind screaming at me that this was wrong. Wrong because this was Loki, wrong because he belonged to Cora, and wrong because my racing heart wanted it to be right. The room felt like a warm summers day despite the darkness of the coming night and the cool air that attempted in vain to sooth my heated skin. Loki's eyebrows furrowed in an expression of rejection and confusion for only a split second before he caught himself.

"I'm sorry." I said for the millionth time today. He was so lovely and had looked so hurt, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and sooth away his pain. Instead I cursed my feminine instincts for making me such a sap for cute injured things.

"No please forgive me, Lady Aria." Loki took a step forward, bringing him uncomfortably close. In one fluid motion he took my right hand and bringing it up towards his face he held it there, stroking my knuckles with his thumb. Mentally I wanted to pull back but physically I couldn't move. This wasn't normal for me at all. I would have sworn Loki had me under some sort of spell if I didn't know he was not capable of that since his father removed his powers.

"Loki what do you want?" The question had seemed bluntly simple in my mind but when it came out in a breathy whisper it lost all of its purity. Loki's face broke out into a wide smirk that made my stomach flip.

"There are so many things I want, my lady." His voice was steady but his husky tone betrayed his thoughts. "But I will settle with escorting you to dinner." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"I don't think Cora will like that." I tried to put strength behind my words but with my heart beating so quickly it was difficult enough to breathe. Loki's smirk faltered as rejection graced his features once more.

"Yes, your right." Loki said brushing his thumb over where he had kissed my hand before releasing it. "But perhaps if you would be so kind as to finish your lesson from yesterday after dinner, I want to know how the battle ended."

"Not tonight." I said creating some space between us. "It's been a long day." Loki's eyes dropped to the floor then back up to mine, a sparkle of determination shining in them.

"Aria.." Loki started reaching to take my hand again as I backed away further.

"Loki! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." Cora squealed happily from the hall. I glanced to the doorway as Cora practically bounced into the room. When she saw me standing mere feet from Loki she stopped short, her smile disappearing into an expression of foreboding. "Aria, you look flushed." Her tone was thick with suspicion.

"Am I? Maybe it's this dress, it does feel warm in here." I felt my face like I didn't know my cheeks were still blushed. "His majesty was just asking if I'd seen you." I lied knowing it was best not to tell Cora the truth. Loki nodded making a poor attempt to look happy. For all the stories I'd heard of his mastery I was a little disappointed with this display. I was sure even Cora had not been fooled.

"Perfect timing then." Cora returned to her bouncy self taking Loki by the arm. Then again maybe she had been fooled. "Dinner is almost ready we should go." She practically dragged Loki out of the room but stopped in the door way as an after thought. "Aria are you coming?" Loki quickly offered me his left arm while Cora tightened her grip around his right.

"I'll be there in a minute." Cora didn't have to be told twice she proceeded to drag Loki down the hall. I watched them go with a faux smile but as soon as I was sure they were gone so was it. How could I have let that just happen? I had completely allowed an awkward moment to occur between myself and Loki, my step-sisters future husband. I knew I should have just told him he could not touch my wing. I was too eager to allow the curious to examine me so they can better understand and accept my mutation. Slipping the dress down in the back I carefully positioned my wings over my skin, no sense inviting more people to become curious tonight.

Dinner was pleasant despite Cora's occasional awkward glances at me. We listened to Thor and his friends recount their most glorious battles each one making Loki look more resentful. After dinner had ended Odin, Frigga, Jane, my dad, and I left for bed while everyone else in the dining room stayed to drink and tell more stories.

"Are you sure you didn't want to stay down there with Thor." I asked as I came out of the bathroom after changing into my pj's.

"No I'm tired and Thor wants to go riding tomorrow." Jane said plopping into her bed and snuggling down.

"Riding, fun." I joked crawling into my bed grabbing my pillow and cuddling into it.

"You're coming with us." Jane said through a yawn. It wasn't a request and I would have retorted if she was not half asleep already. I sighed and resigned to bring it up in the morning.

The slick black stone of the corridor gave the castle a foreboding ambiance that one could never really get used to. The only warmth came from the evenly spaced sconces that lined the wall casting geometric shadows upon the stone. I pushed my hands deeper into the fur lined sleeves of my gown to keep them warm, being able to withstand the cold was not something I inherited from my dad. Cora walked beside me at a slow pace the gentle swish of our skirts and light taping of our feet the only sounds. Her face was slightly older looking and her red eyes fell on me wearily. My hand reached out to cup her cheek gently.

"My dear Cora, there is nothing to worry about." I soothed stroking my thumb over her cheek.

"Aria you haven't seen him. It's awful." Cora's eyes brimmed with tears as she took my hand from her cheek to hold it tightly between hers. Her eyes were pleading desperately. "You must speak with him, please. He has always heeded your words before. He never listens to me." Tears streamed down her face as her composure was nearing its breaking point.

I raised my other hand to quiet her softly, "Shh, Cora. I will speak with him but you need to calm down. Everything is going to be just fine." I wiped away a few of her tears with my sleeve then pushed her tenderly down the hall we had just come from. She hesitated for only a moment before leaving me alone in the corridor. I sighed heavily before continuing my original path. It was not long before the corridor opened onto a large room with a vaulted ceiling dripping with chandeliers. The room was as bright and inviting as the castle would allow. On the far end sat a lifted platform with a single set of stairs flanked by two guards. Upon it sat a massive throne made of sharp angular ice, its seat was occupied by layers of soft furs and the brooding King of Jotunhiem. I walked into the room quietly as not to disturb his thoughts but as soon as he heard me approaching his Egyptian blue eyes locked onto mine. His heavy expression did not change nor did he make any effort to acknowledge me beyond that.

"It seems like I was just here, averting one of Cora's many crises" I mused with a light smile. "Yet here I am again ready to save the day." Loki did not appear amused by my joking. "You know my dear friend soon your little wife will not be able to call me to her side so readily." I tenderly touched the folds of fabric over my rounded belly like I was already holding the child within. Loki's eyes dropped to my stomach and stayed there for a moment but still his face did not change. I climbed the steps of the platform before stopping in front of him. "You're are going to have to learn how to deal with Cora's moods soon or later. You can't simply ignore them by pouting on your throne all day, your majesty."

Loki's only response was a humph that told me he was going to be difficult today. I sighed putting my hands on my hips revealing my pregnant belly more clearly then I intended.

"Leave us." Loki commanded to his guards who without looking back quickly left the room. Once they'd left Loki leaned forward. "Come closer, let me see this little creation." Loki held out his hands to my belly. His features soften considerably as I approached. He laid his hands on my stomach carefully. "Do you know what your child will be?"

"A girl." I smiled happily at him putting my hands on my stomach again.

"She has grown considerably since your last visit." Loki's eyes glowed with unspoken words. "You should stay this time." His words came in a slight whisper. I felt my heart clinch as our conversation took on a deeper meaning.

"Loki you know why I can't. We shouldn't have to discuss this again." Loki pulled me closer to drop his forehead against the crown of my stomach as his hands found my hips. I let him stay there knowing his guards would not return still I felt my body grow warm and my chest flutter with nervousness.

"I don't care why you shouldn't. All I care about is why you should. Stay and I will make sure you never want for anything ever again. Be near me is all I ask in return." Loki whispered against my gown. I stroked his head letting my fingers run through his silky black hair. It was the only comfort I would allow myself to give him.

"That is the reason why I must not stay." I whispered trying desperately to hide the emotions that were burning like a bonfire in my heart. "You can not simply be near me, we both know that and I will not break my sisters heart no matter how much this breaks mine." I stopped stroking Loki's hair letting my hands simply rest there. How many more compromising situations must we find ourselves in? We are in one as I speak, if someone were to see us they would not hesitate to start gossiping."

"Let them talk." Loki's voice broke with anger as he pulled me closer. "Already there are whispers that your child is mine." He kissed my stomach tenderly. "I wish you were mine little one. Your father was a fool to have abandoned what I hold so dear." He whispered lovingly before kissing my stomach again before lifting his head to gaze into my eyes. "Tell me you love me, Aria." Loki's lovely eyes pleaded desperately. I hesitated a moment fearing that as soon as the words left my lips someone would walk in to hear them.

"I love you, Loki." I brushed my fingers down his cheek as his eyes closed and he sighed with satisfaction.

"I love you, my darling." Loki stood slowly not letting go of my waist. My heart burst with love and anticipation. He leaned forward preparing to kiss me when everything went black.

I sat bolt upright in my bed shaking from head to toe like I'd had the worst nightmare of my entire life but it had not been a nightmare at all. I felt my heart still racing, clutching my bed sheets for support. I heard foot steps receding down the hall quickly and I knew exactly who it was. I needed answers for what I saw and tomorrow was not soon enough. Jane stirred in her bed making me freeze. I waited to see if she would wake but she only repositioned herself to get more comfortable. Sif's bed was still empty so it made it easier to slip out of the room and down the hall. I prayed no one would see scurrying around in the middle of the night in nothing but a pair of thin heart patterned sleep shorts and a black tank. I could hear singing and clashing metal coming from the dinning room as soon as I entered the main hall. When I reached the room the door was poorly shut with a large gap letting the noise flow out. Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun clung to one another as they sang and drank. Sif cheered them on happily raising her glass with each crescendo. Two seats down from her and flanked by his usual escorts Loki watched in a bored stupor. Occasionally a smile would creep over his lips but he quickly turned it into a scowl. The door I wanted was just beyond the merry men and I knew no other way to get to down to where I'd find my prey. I took a deep breath to compose myself and convinced myself that besides the guards everyone was too drunk to notice me. I slipped easily through the gap in the door and tried to walk quickly around the table to the servants entrance.

"ARIA!" Thor bellowed cheerfully. I froze like a deer on a busy highway.

"Nice outfit, my lady." Fandral complimented swaying only slightly in his intoxication. 'Damn it' I cursed under my breath. "I must say I do enjoy the way you Midgardian women dress." I glared at him crossing my arms over my chest. Sif beamed a piece of bread off his head making everyone including Loki laugh.

"I was just going to get a drink of water from the kitchen." I said making my way around the table.

"Come drink with us." Volstagg said pouring more mead into his glass and offering it to me.

"That's very sweet of you but water will be fine plus I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense!" Thor bellowed again. "I will send for a servant to bring you water and you can drink it here with us."

"Thor let her be. Can you not see she has just woken up and probably wants to return promptly to her lovely dreams." Loki defended softly before taking a sip from his cup to hide the obvious pink tint of his cheeks which was mirroring on mine. Fandral laughed boisterously as if Loki had told the most hilarious joke he'd ever heard.

"I dare say Loki you are suppose to be falling for Cora not her sister." Sif smirked with an teasing grin.

"That's enough Sif. We are not here to tease my dear brother." Thor's tone had grown more calm but still had an edge of glee. "Go then Aria, get your water and return to your lovely dreams. Tomorrow night you shall owe us a drink in your company."

"Deal." I said and before rushing through the door I mouthed thank you to Loki, hoping he understood that's what I meant and nothing else. It didn't take long to reach my destination in the lower levels of the cottage, I simply followed the narrow corridor until I found a stream of light peering out from under a door at the end of the hall telling me I'd found my prey at last. Opening the door slowly I was greeted by the smell of lingering cooked meat and stewed vegetables.

"I knew you'd choose this path." Torin said not looking at me from his seat on a large barrel. He looked troubled and tired. "That's why I showed you that vision and not the others." I knew not to talk I just sat down next to him on the barrel bringing my knees up to rest my chin on. "When we first got here before you decided to take your assignment the visions of Loki and Cora were not good but they were good enough. This alliance isn't about love anyways so Dad let it be but then you chose the path that led you to Asgard and the visions changed." He paused to take a deep breathe only then did his red eyes meet mine. They were redder then usual from lack of sleep and they looked puffy. "Aria, Dad and Odin have asked to see the visions again tomorrow. I will have to show them what you saw." My breath caught in my throat making me choke and cough.

"What? Why?" I asked quickly with a hoarse voice. Torin lowered his eyes again to the floor.

"They fear that something has changed that will threaten the alliance." Torin said shifting uncomfortably.

"Me. I'm threatening the alliance!" My voice gradually going higher in anxiety. "Does that vision have to be the future? I don't love Loki and I have no interest in loving him in the future."

"It doesn't matter how you feel now the future says you will love him. I've seen many paths which you can take but that truth never changes." Torin remained calm making me feel foolish as my chest constricted in utter hopelessness. To be told that I had no choice, my future was set in stone was petrifying. Never mind that, that future made me the other woman in my step-sisters marriage. My head began to spin as that thought lingered. Torin rubbed my shoulder blades trying to comfort me.

"I'm going to be a whore!" I snapped jumping away from him like he'd cursed me. "No, no, no, that will not be my future. I will not be the wretched snake that comes between Cora and her husband." Torin shook his head solemly.

"Your not going to be a whore, Aria. The only thing that is set about the future is the love you share with Loki, beyond that you still have choices." I could tell he was trying to calm me down but it wasn't helping.

"Oh nice Torin. Your gift really sucks sometimes you know that." I bit back grabbing my forehead with both hands feeling more dizzy by the minute. I wanted to cry, I wanted to hurl, and while my body was threatening to do both neither was happening. "What choices do I have?"

"Leaving isn't one of them." Torin stated plainly giving me a stern look. It wasn't an option, my brothers and father would prevent me from ever disappearing again. "You can either let Cora marry Loki and one of my visions will be the future or you could.."

"Marry Loki." I cut him off with an annoyed laugh. Torin nodded slowly.

"It wouldn't take much to convince Dad to support you taking Cora's place. You're the first born daughter and by tradition you should be married first. Also she's young and we both know she'll get over it. Odin would probably love it knowing Loki was marrying someone who will actually care for him. Besides your tougher then Cora, we both know you'd keep the mental patient in line." I glared at him, I knew Torin was right but my stubborn side was too fierce to go quietly. I shook my head defiantly.

"There's a path you haven't seen yet that eliminates both futures. I'm not convinced those are my only options. Keep searching your visions little brother." I said feeling the dizziness give way to frustration and anger. It was my future and I was not going to simply throw it away for a possibility.

"Damn it, Aria, you're not listening." Torin snapped as I walked to the door. "ARIA!" He shouted, his calm demeanor extinguished. I didn't turn back I just kept walking away. I had heard enough all I wanted was to go back to bed and forget this conversation had happened. I got back to the dinning hall to where the group was still singing and drinking loudly.

"Did you get your water, my lady?" Volstagg asked mead dripping from his thick red beard which he quickly wiped it clean.

"Yeah." I said trying to sound cheerful but it fell flat and didn't convince anyone. I didn't stick around long enough for anyone to ask anything else. I slunk back to my room to quietly slide back into bed. I hugged my pillow close and tried to go to sleep without thinking about Cora, Torin, and especially Loki. Somehow I was going to prove Torin wrong, somehow.


	5. Chapter 5: The Choice

Please enjoy and review. Let me know what you think and any ideas you might have. Thank you for reading.

My attempt at sleeping without dreaming about my late night disaster failed miserably. I'd dreamed of the vision over and over again with various endings. Sometimes a guard came back to catch Loki about to kiss me while others times it was Cora. The memory of how Cora had looked in my head made me sick to my stomach making it impossible to eat breakfast and lunch wasn't looking likely either. Still other times no one came to stop Loki and in those I could almost feel his soft warm lips capture mine in great need. I tried not to remember those endings as they made my whole body feel like someone had set me ablaze. I was still committed to proving that I had absolute control over my future despite my brothers visions. I sat on the floor in the hall just feet from the door I'd watched Torin enter with Odin and my dad a good twenty minutes ago. After not eating breakfast it was easy to feign a stomach bug and get out of riding with Jane, Thor, Cora, and Loki. I felt queasy again thinking about what it would be like to be with the cute couples all day even if I didn't know what I did. Just as I laid my head back against the golden stone the door to the room opened. Torin was the first one out and he searched down the halls for me. His eyes averted from me the moment they found me then he stepped aside for my dad. I rose gingerly against the wall as my dad and Odin took my presence in.

"Come here my child." My dad gestured me forward and I felt my stomach shrivel in horrified self-disappointment. I silently walked to him keeping my head trained to the ground. He put his hand on my back and led me into the room after Odin had gone back in. I turned to see if Torin was coming in too but instead I caught a split second glimpse of his face as he closed the doors leaving me alone with Odin and our dad. "Sit, Aria." My dad motioned to a seat across from Odin that I took quickly but still I didn't look up.

"Torin has shown us a most troubling vision young Aria." Odin said in a emotional tone that was heavy with concern. I nodded my understanding sheepishly. "Do you know what troubles us most about this vision?" I shook my head though I had a good guess.

"That our interference separates our children from loving each other." My dad answered his voice deep with apology. My eyes shot up to look at the fathers sitting in front of me in utter shock. That wasn't my guess. "We are to blame for driving you and Loki to act in that manner."

"You're not horrified by me? How can you not be?" I blurted out not understanding how they were both taking this so well. Surely they had lost their minds.

"I am more horrified that you carried a fatherless child while my son longed to care for you both. I must admit that did make me very proud of him." Odin said with somber pride. A tiny smile pulled at the edges of his mouth. "I have expressed my desire to your father that you take Cora's place immediately. We must prevent this catastrophe from becoming your future." I felt my jaw drop in horror as I felt more helpless then I had last night. I was doomed.

"Aria, I agree with his Majesty on this decision. The best course would be to betroth you to Loki. By Jotun tradition it should have been you from the beginning." My dad's voice did not cover his obvious miss giving's but I knew they would not be enough to sway his mind.

"What say you child?" Odin asked hope lacing his words.

"I want…." I started, feeling my words catch on the dryness of my throat. My stubborn pride was faltering in their presence. It was easy to reject my brother's words but not my father's and certainly not Odin's. I took a deep breath as they waited patiently with eager eyes. "I'm not sure what I want. I feel trapped by this situation. I'd rather not have either future." I answered honestly. I saw the gleam of hope dull in Odin's eyes.

"Well we must first ask the opinion of the Council so you have time to think it over my dear." My dad reasoned. He reached over to a small table to grab a scroll of paper wrapped tightly with Odin's mark sealing it's contents from prying eyes. "You are the swiftest by far." My dad paused thoughtfully exchanging a knowing look with Odin. "Take this to the Jotun village and return with the Council's answer. Be sure to keep flying towards the west and not north as you will reach the palace that way." He handed me the scroll slowly and when I pulled it from him he resisted for a moment. I stood and curtsied low to Odin. "Aria." I stopped as I reached the door turning to face my dad's melancholy eyes. "We love you no matter what you choose. We will always love you." His words hit my heart like a sledge hammer as I understood that he didn't believe I'd return at all. I nodded sadly before leaving the room. Torin waited in the hall anxiety aging his young features. He dropped his gaze to the scroll in my hand and when his eyes met mine again I could see the tears already brimming in them.

"Don't look at me like that." I ordered my heart shattering even more. "The future isn't set in stone….yet." I slid my wings out from under my low back shirt and climbed into the open window.

"Not until you make a choice but please don't forget your family when you make that choice." Torin whispered the lump obvious in his throat. I stood for a moment looking at his face remembering that he'd looked at me like before I'd left him last time. He was barely ten then and that face had haunted me for years. I jumped from the window and fell for a few feet before I took flight heading northwest in the afternoon sun.

(Third Person POV)

"She's gone and she's not coming back." Lenhard growled not caring who was standing in the main room to hear him. She'd broken his heart once by leaving and now that wound was festering open. What was worse was his father had handed the excuse to run to his own daughter. Lenhard didn't care if it was a test or not she had taken it and now she was gone.

"Lenhard please calm down." Cora's voice remained even and soothing as she painfully watched her older brother fall apart. "Have faith that she'll return this time." Cora looked around at the gathering of Thor, Loki, and Jane.

"What's this?" Thor asked genuinely concerned for his newest friends. Lenhard was practically shaking in his dispair as the tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. He'd lost his mother and then his sister shortly after; and now after getting her back he was losing her again.

"Aria is gone! That's what this is." Lenhard roared making Jane step slightly behind Thor for protection from the raging blue mountain. Cora tried to put her hand on her brother to calm him but Lenhard brushed it away.

"What do you mean Lady Aria has left?" Thor asked softly looking to his own brother who had gone pale despite his uninterested expression. Thor knew that Loki had grown fond of Aria during her visits to his cell at the palace. Loki would turn away all other visitors Thor would bring but Loki had on several occasions asked for more visits from Aria. He claimed it was his interest in her knowledge but Thor knew it was more then that.

"She is on her way back to the palace where she will no doubt find a way to return to Midgard and don't try to convince me she will return, Cora. She's never coming back." Lenhard growled wanting to put his fist through something, anything. Cora nodded knowing Lenhard spoke the truth. Thor watched as Loki's eyes fell to the floor. It hurt him to know yet another person had managed to break his brother's heart. He was about to declare his help in retrieving Aria when Torin let out a small chuckle from the hallway.

"Or not." Torin shrugged with a half smile. Lenhard stumbled in his anger as he considered his brother carefully. Torin looked to the ceiling purposely with a full wide grin. "Maybe you should check the roof before you make more of an ass of yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Lenhard snarled not getting it. "What would be on the roof?"

"Duh! Aria is on the roof." Torin said sarcastically then he paused to think for a moment. "Well she will be in ten minutes anyway." He motioned to his head. Lenhard didn't hesitate he fully intended to give Aria a piece of his mind so she would never dare to leave again. He headed for the stairs to be on the roof when she arrived. "Careful big bro you may intend to scold her but she's not going to be in the mood and you're more liable to get your head taken off." Lenhard didn't stop or turn back but he did take note of his brothers warning.

"Is everything alright?" Jane asked nervously.

"Yeah, no worries." Torin nonchalantly shrugged. "Actually I'd say better then alright just avoid the roof for a bit while those two battle it out."

"Oh no!" Jane exclaimed while Loki went paler and exchanged a worried glance with Thor.

Torin chuckled again, "Don't worry she may be small compared to Lenhard but she's no push over in a fight. Now if you'll excuse me your highnesses I'm going to go find some pie."

"How can you think of pie in a moment like this?" Loki scolded feeling his voice return after the thought of Aria leaving had left him breathless. Though now all he could think about was her lovely face being bruised and battered by her older brother.

"Easy it's not for me." Torin said as he disappeared down the hall towards the kitchen. Cora watched her brother walk away in shock. She didn't understand what was going on between her siblings. One minute Lenhard was freaking out that Aria left, then she returns and Lenhard is still upset while Torin doesn't seem bothered by any of it. Cora paused for a moment then decided the safest answers would come from her father. She's curtsied to Loki and Thor before rushing off without a word.

Aria's POV:

I'd flown for a good two hours before I'd stopped to consider my situation. The scroll in my hand was more of a passport to my freedom then a message to the council. Now as I returned to the cottage I made to land on the roof unsure of how I wanted to approach going inside since my family would certainly believe me gone for good.

"Aria!" I heard Lenhard's voice bellow from the roof top. "Come down here this minute!" I flittered close to him but far enough away I was in no danger of being grabbed down. "I said come down." He ordered again.

"Maybe you should cool off first." I warned backing up a bit more. I was not interested in being yelled at for coming home.

"You left again. How could you?" Lenhard growled.

"I left on an errand for Dad!" I wasn't going to let him know how close I'd come to using my passport.

"I know about everything Aria. Dad gave you that errand so you had an excuse to run because you're too scared to face your future. It breaks my heart how quickly you took it. You don't care about your family, you just care about youself." Lenhard snapped letting all his pent up anger and pain free to make me feel the hurt he did. It worked.

"Yes I'm scared, Lenhard!" I shouted feeling the anger burn in my chest and eyes. "I'm terrified that my future is set in stone and I don't have a choice that doesn't involve hurting someone. Either I stay, marry Loki, and crush poor little Cora's heart or I go and break more hearts then I'm willing to even contemplate. Do you have any idea what it's like to know that no matter what you choose you have to go to sleep tonight knowing someone is crying because of you? Do you really think I'm the sort of woman who gets a kick out of this twisted screwed up scenario? Do you?" I continued shouting with my fists balled at my sides. Lenhard tried to remain angry but I could see him softening as my words sunk in. "Now you can stand there and bark at me all damn night if it will make you feel any better but I've made my choice brother. So if you're done making me feel like worse shit then I did five minutes ago I'd really like to go inside." I landed finally and stormed past him.

"What did you choose?" Lenhard growled halfheartedly over his shoulder.

"I'm here, what do you think I chose?" I heard Lenhard fall in behind me as I made my way inside. It wasn't long before we reached the main room and the low hum of Thor and his friends. Loki stood off in the corner trying to ignore everyone. His eyes found me the moment I entered the room and I suddenly felt warm all over. Torin entered the room with a small pie in his hands and a wide smile on his face.

"I have cherry pie, your favorite." Torin sung happily making the pie dance as he made his way to me. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Maybe later, I need to find Dad." I felt my stomach flip as I thought about what I was about to announce.

"No need, he already knows. Pie?" Torin beamed holding up the pie. He knew I'd always drowned my sorrows with sweets though my hips always hated me for it later.

"You really do take the fun out of things sometimes brother." I said sarcastically but truthfully I was somewhat glad I didn't have to do it. I looked to Lenhard who shot a look at Loki reminding me there was more to come.

"Yeah, you have to do that part yourself. Dad's with Cora now. So I haven't stolen all the fun." Torin said shoving the pie at me gently but I didn't take it. I glared at him even though I knew he understood none of this was actually fun for anyone.

"What are you three whispering about?" Sif asked noticing our little group.

"We are talking about pie, Lady Sif." Lenhard answered quickly. Sif raised her eyebrow in disbelief but went back to talking to Fandral without another word.

"I am glad to see you and your sister have made up. Tell us Aria why did you leave? Lenhard was quite upset." Thor asked watching me closely. I felt like I was standing in front of a judge.

"It was a misunderstanding. My dad sent me on an errand to the village where the Jotun refugees are staying and I didn't realize my absence would affect Lenhard so much. I'll try to be more sensitive in the future." I wrapped my arms around my brother's waist and he returned the hug.

"See brother even they can forgive each other." Thor said to Loki pointing to us. I half expected him to open his arms in anticipation of a hug but Loki's glare probably made him rethink it. "I am glad to see all is right again." Thor said looking a little rejected.

"Well I'm going to go, uh…for a walk." Torin said handing me the pie and two forks from his pocket. "Lenhard you should come with me while Aria eats her pie." Torin grabbed Lenhard by the arm pushing him in the direction of door. "Aria you should share that with someone." Torin whispered and winked before he and Lenhard left me alone with everyone. I felt my face flushed for a moment as I stood there with the pie. Thor watched me for a moment then was drawn back into his friends conversation. Loki was still glaring at Thor when I got close to him.

"Loki do you like pie?" I felt like a silly school girl talking to a boy for the first time. He regarded me suspiciously for a second.

"Yes." He answered a spark of glee shining in his eyes. I wasn't sure if it was because I was talking to him or the thought of pie that caused it. I nudged my head towards the stairs and left hoping he'd fallow. I walked the halls to my room alone believing my pie tactic had failed. I didn't have the balls to go back and try again so I just headed to my room to drown myself in flaky sour sweet goodness. Once in my room I climbed onto the foot of my bed and prepared to stab the center of the pie when I heard the door open and close. Loki leaned his back against the door with a blank look on his face. I didn't say a word but offered him a fork. He crossed the room and took the fork before climbing gracefully onto my bed on the other side of the pie. My cheeks flushed again as I searched for the words to explain everything. Loki broke into the pie first taking a mouth full then I started to eat slowly taking more of the filling then the crust. We ate in silence for several minutes.

"Good pie." I said feeling the rooms temperature begin to rise.

"It is not bad." Loki answered after a bite. I looked at him carefully my chest constricting. "Thank you for sharing it with me." He added quickly taking another bite.

"You're welcome." We'd made a large hole in the middle of the pie and I knew I needed to get to the point before we were both full and he left. "So, um, Loki would you be upset if I told you didn't have to marry Cora?" Loki stopped mid-bite to stare at me dumfounded then he laughed like I had played some bad joke.

"I would be confused as my marriage to your sister is part of my punishment for my crimes on Midgard. I am certain Odin would not show me mercy nor would he go back on his word to your father that an alliance is to be wrought from that marriage." Loki's laughter faded slightly as he took in my presence. "I do not love your sister if that is what you are asking. I am only willing to marry her as it marks the end of my prison sentence and the return of some of my powers." Loki's eyes fell on me softly like he was trying to reject me without actually rejecting me. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"So I'm going to take that as a no which is good because you're not going to marry my sister." I spoke fast my breath hitching in my chest. Loki's face was perplexed and a little upset. "Don't worry you're still going to have to get married to uphold the alliance between our fathers. So you'll still end your prison sentence and get what ever powers are promised to you. You just wont be marrying Cora." I paused to breath and shove more pie into my mouth still unwilling to say who he was going to marry. A glimmer of light shone in his eyes as he watched me fidget uncomfortably.

"Then who is to be my bride?" Loki asked a hint of huskiness in his voice. My blush began to creep down my neck and I swallowed my mouthful of pie hard.

"Me." I shrugged trying to seem as nonchalant and casual as possible despite the birds fluttering about in my stomach. I didn't look to see Loki's reaction at first but when I raised my eyes to look at him I had to close them again. Loki closed the distance between us in a split second grabbing me and shoving me back onto the bed. As soon as my back made contact with the bed I felt his lips find mine in a desperate kiss. His hands held me firmly against the bed by my shoulders as his lips roughly caressed mine. Unconsciously my hands clutched at the leather on his chest as I succumb to his soft warm lips. Slowly his lips became less desperate and rough as I kissed him back. His fingers slipped into my hair and I sighed against his mouth. Shyly I brushed my tongue over his bottom lip to receive a soft moan. Pleased with myself I went to repeat the action but instead my tongue met with his before he slid it into my mouth. I moaned as our tongues danced against each other, his hands caressing against my cheeks and jaw.

"I'd say he took the news pretty well." I heard Lenhard call to someone from inside my room. Loki and I shot apart instantly our faces flushed and our lips swollen. I'd been so enthralled by Loki's kiss that I hadn't heard the door open.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped utterly frustrated that my brother had broken up our moment. Lenhard let out a jolly laugh as Thor entered the room with Torin at his heels.

"Get out." Loki threatened coldly, his hands wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me towards him.

"We felt it would be best to check on Lady Aria after her brothers informed me she intended to tell you she is to be your wife in her sisters stead." Thor answered his brother with a wide grin. "But I see the only thing the lady has to fear is the well being of her virtue." If I wasn't crimson before I was now. My brothers burst into girlish giggles at the sight of my embarrassment.

"Look what you've done to the poor pie." Torin joked pointing to the mess of cherry and pastry on us and the bed.

"I'm sure the pie enjoyed it." I joked pulling a piece of crust off of Loki's boot. "I know I did." I said seductively before kissing Loki's cheek. The gagging and cries of disgust from my brothers told me I'd hit my mark. Loki smirked tightening his grip on my waist.

"If you find it revolting then I suggest you leave now." Loki warned playing my game by nuzzling my cheek. My brothers shook their heads and headed for the door. Thor crossed his arms undeterred. "What do you want Thor?" Loki growled in frustration.

"Do not hurt her Loki. She is more then a pawn in an alliance or your freedom. I count her as a friend and as my Jane's friend. You hurt her you'll hurt Jane and I'll hurt you brother." He warned darkly before joining my brothers in the hall and closing the door behind him. I sat staring at the door for a long moment feeling an uneasiness grow in my stomach.

"I'll never hurt you my darling, nor will I let anyone else. You are mine now." Loki breathed against my cheek. I felt a tingle move down my spine, his mouth moving close to mine again.

"I'm not a pet, sweetheart." I smirked then kissed the tip of his nose quickly before he could disagree. He smiled mischievously nuzzling me again. "We need to clean this mess up." I giggled looking at my bed again.

"We can send for servants to clean it up later but first I shall help you get clean." Loki leaned into me lustfully brushing his nose then lips against my cheek and along my jaw. I shivered but remained firm pushing him back slightly.

"Calm down, Loki. I'm not that kind of girl. You'll get to help me get clean to your hearts content soon enough." I reasoned delicately as he tried to pull me close again. "Loki."

"Fine." He sighed finally giving up and sliding off the bed bits of pie going with him. I laughed again the cherries and pastry sticking to his clothes. He turned to glower at me for laughing. "Something funny?"

"Just the pie all over your clothes." I climbed off the bed and pulled him down for a heart stopping kiss. He leaned into me as our lips moved together. We pulled away from each other slowly breathing heavy. "You should go clean up, I have to go find my father….after I get changed." I blushed.

"Then I'll leave you to it." Loki winked before striding from my room. I sighed and sunk down onto my bed before realizing I sat in the pie mess. I grimaced but I couldn't help smiling as my heart continued to fly high until I remembered Cora. I sighed sadly then went about cleaning up the pie mess.

* Note from Author: Because I have received no more then one review I feel I have lost my momentum on this story. I am going to take a break from it to write another idea out. If you wish me to continue this story please let me know and any ideas you may have. I appreciate your patronage. Thank you.


End file.
